


A Friendly Outing

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RIchard introduces Galavant to Tad Cooper. Naturally, Galavant is concerned. It is Richard, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



“See Gal, old buddy, old pal, old friend of mine? I told you Tad Cooper was a dragon!” Richard said smugly. He grinned proudly up at Tad Cooper who was sitting before him and Galavant, digesting his latest meal.

“You… have a dragon.”

“I know you haven’t been in the hero business for quite awhile, Gal but I thought you’d be able to recognize a dragon when you see one.”

“Richard I can clearly see that this is a dragon. I’m more concerned about the fact that you have one.”

“Galavant it sounds as if you don’t trust my judgement!” Richard gasped, clearly sounding offended. “I used to run a kingdom, you know; two if you considered the one I temporarily conquered. Also don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about our brief but amazing battle?”

He let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, don’t think I could forget about that Richard.”

Richard slapped his shoulder. “And how could you? It was an epic battle. I could do it again! If not for fear of getting killed by a zombie or Darklord - or is it lady - Madalena.”

“Well Madalena was a bit of an oversight on both our parts…”

“Oh yeah sorry about that whole ‘kidnapping her thing’ but I think it worked out. You’re married to the lovely Isabella - tell her I’m sorry for the whole taking over her kingdom thing - and I have Roberta.”

Tad Cooper made a grunting sound.

“And, of course, I have you too Tad Cooper! How could I ever forget my little buddy?” Richard cooed.

“I don’t know if little is the appropriate word to use for him, Richard.”

“Nonsense, Gal! He’ll always be my little buddy!”

Richard nuzzled the top of Tad Cooper’s head. He laughed at the look in Galavant’s eyes. “He won’t hurt you, Gal. Tad Cooper is completely harmless.”

“I just watched him eat three goats whole.”

“He’s completely harmless if you’re not a goat,” Richard corrected.

“I’ll just stay back here… away from the fire breathing dragon.”

Richard turned away with a shrug. “Suit yourself, Gal.” 

He had trained Tad Cooper himself. There was nothing to fear, except fear itself. Well, a fire breathing dragon was quite a legitimate fear but Richard was confident his pet wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it was a goat or he and Roberta were in danger.

“Galavant, he’s not going to hurt you,” Roberta assured. She came outside with Isabella close behind. “I admit I was nervous at first but he is a very gentle creature.”

They became fast friends from the visits Richard constantly set up with his BFF Gal. Naturally, Isabella tagged along. Everyone could use a break from running a kingdom and being that they were newlyweds, Gal and Isabella would want to spend that time together.

“Who can still breathe fire! Am I the only one who is getting this?”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “Yes, he breathes fire. It’s no need to write him off. I mean, I gave Richard here a second chance, didn’t I?”

“And I am totally thankful that second chance by the way!” Richard chimed in. 

He didn’t deserve a second chance really. After invading someone’s kingdom and practically destroying it, one shouldn’t expect a civil interaction, let alone a second chance but Isabella seemed willing to let bygones be bygones.

“As much as I love Tad Cooper, I didn’t come out here to discuss him. I just wanted to let you boys know Jester finished with dinner.”

Richard looked at Roberta in surprise. “Jester cooks? That is something I did not know.”

“Apparently he took a few lessons from Chef when they were an item.”

He looked at Isabella with wide eyes. “Were they? Well I certainly didn’t know that either. See, I never connected with the staff. If I had spent more time connecting with them perhaps my redemption arc would’ve come sooner.”

“Richard less talking and more moving. We’re all eager to eat.” 

Roberta pushed him towards the house and Richard didn’t need to be told twice. He was starving.

~*~

Dinner was a nice affair. After it was all said and done, Isabella and Gal retired to the guest room while Roberta and himself walked towards their own.

“I think it went well, don’t you?”

Richard knew there were a few hiccups when he introduced Galavant to Tad Cooper but it seemed to go down pretty well in the end. It had to be Tad Cooper’s doing. His little buddy was such a people person. Not so much a goat person, though.

“Perfectly.” Roberta planted a soft kiss against Richard’s cheek.

“I mean there were a few times I thought I really screwed it up but I was able to bring it away from awkward to only slightly tense. That’s a huge improvement on my part.”

“Richard you don’t give yourself enough credit. Yes, you’ve made some mistakes in the past but Galavant and Isabella are our friends. I don’t doubt Gareth would’ve had a good time as well if he didn’t cancel at last minute.”

Oh how Richard missed Gareth and he would always be Richard’s first BFF. Gareth’s idea of dealing with the Madalena situation was to close off. If Gareth cancelled the next invitation, Richard was prepared to take drastic measures. He would not let one of his best friends become a shell of his former self.

“Again, not your fault Richard.”

Richard sighed. “Perhaps next time Gareth will come along. I can bribe him with a spar against Tad Cooper.”

“... A human going against a dragon?”

“If anyone could accomplish such a task it would be Gareth. You’d understand if you've seen him in battle, Roberta.”

“Let us hope I never have to see anyone; especially you in battle.” Roberta said this matter-of-factly. 

He wouldn’t deny her that request. It was a reasonable one because Richard also had no desire to partake in a battle again. “And I promise you won’t have to go through it again, Roberta.”

Roberta’s only response was to pull Richard into a kiss which he was totally fine with.


End file.
